


Black Pearls

by confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Childhood Friends, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs/pseuds/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs
Summary: Johnny finds himself in a loveless marriage to Yuta and turns to his best friend, Taeil, for comfort.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Black Pearls

” />

**Author's Note:**

> Had so much fun with this one guys. Leave a comment if you want more


End file.
